1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hatch cover structure for a personal watercraft planing on a water surface and more particularly to a hinge structure of the hatch cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a personal watercraft has become popular for use in leisure or sports.
Accordingly, a high fashionability (functional beauty) in external appearance is required for the personal watercraft, in addition to its high performance.
The personal watercraft is, in general, smaller in size than a leisure motorboat or the like, and is difficult to ensure a large-capacity accommodating space in one place. Therefore, an empty space in a front or rear portion of the watercraft is utilized as the accommodating space. As an example, a hatch cover is located in the front portion of the watercraft and the accommodating space is provided under the hatch cover. A prior art configuration of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7-45428.
Moreover, in order to provide a desirable appearance and to reduce fluid resistance, the personal watercraft is formed substantially in a bullet shape. Therefore, a deck of the watercraft and the hatch cover disposed thereon are required to be formed as a continuous streamlined shape.
The above described hatch cover arranged in the front portion of the watercraft, has a hinge unit usually located near the front tip (bow) of the deck, and the hatch cover is pivoted at the front end thereof to be opened forwardly. In this structure, a design of the bow is mechanically limited in some degrees. In other words, the size of the hinge unit is limited when the hinge unit is positioned on the front end of the hatch cover, because the watercraft is formed in bullet shape as described above, and the width is limited for providing the hinge unit at front end of the hatch cover. As a result, the hatch cover is limited in a shape and a degree of design freedom. For this reason, the hinge shaft (rotating shaft) of the hinge unit is usually positioned rearward from the front end of the hatch cover. In this structure, a recess of a small radius must be formed in the deck to avoid contact with the front portion of the hatch cover when the hatch cover is opened, because it is desirable there is no gap between the hatch cover and the deck when the hatch cover is closed. Forming a recess of small radius in the three-dimensionally narrow portion of bow of the deck, makes the shape of the bow complicated, and requires troublesome work in FRP (Fiber Reinforced Plastics) molding in the manufacturing process.